ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Takuma (Art of Fighting)
How Takuma joined the Tourney During his younger days, he became rivals with Ryuhaku Todoh and Lee Gakusuo, Lee Pai Long's father. He once fought in a match with Gakusuo, but they could not decide on a final victor and it ended in a draw. In honor of one another's strength, Gakusuo was dubbed "The Ultimate Tiger" and Takuma was known as "The Invincible Dragon". He was also acquaintances with Jeff Bogard, and seems to have a yet-to-be-divulged history with Saisyu Kusanagi. His experiences with his various opponents lead Takuma to eventually invent Kyokugenryu Karate. As time passed, Takuma married an American woman named Ronnet. Both Takuma and Ronnet became parents of Ryo and Yuri, who were born respectively four years apart. Shortly after Yuri's birth, they moved near Southtown to raise their family and to spread the prestige of the Sakazaki martial arts. Takuma trained Ryo exclusively at the beginning, as he felt Yuri was too young and he wanted Ryo to be his proper heir as Kyokugenryu Master. He accepted Robert Garcia into the dojo after seeing his earnest interest in the style. When Ryo was 10, Ronnet was killed in a car accident. Sensing that he and she were most likely targeted by someone, Takuma leaves his home to investigate the manner and leaves Ryo to take care of Yuri. akuma eventually fought his way through lackeys and stooges to confront the man responsible for crime in the area, Geese Howard. He demanded that he put an end to the tyranny and Geese replied with threats against Takuma's children. To protect the safety of his remaining family, he was forced to work for Geese. In order to preserve his honor, Takuma donned a tengu mask and formed another persona: "Mr. Karate". During his years of labor, he became feared as the indomitable and undefeated hitman for Geese. While Geese was out on business, Mr. Big was in charge. In order to keep Takuma firmly under his control, Mr. Big had Yuri kidnapped. Unfortunately, that move caused Ryo and Robert to tear up Southtown in search of her and Takuma. When Mr. Big was defeated, he called for Mr. Karate to deal with the two youths. He fought with Ryo and, after a fierce battle, Ryo became the victor. Not knowing Mr. Karate's true identity, Ryo threatened to kill him if he didn't tell him where Takuma and Yuri were. Yuri stopped Ryo from killing their father, and they had a joyous reunion. To redeem himself as a master of Kyokugenryu Karate, he decides to enter the King of Fighters tournament without his Mr. Karate persona. In his ending for the second Art of Fighting, Takuma's injuries from fighting takes its toll and he hands responsibility of the dojo to his children. He implies that he'll probably have to retire from the fighting circuit for awhile. Takuma led Ryo and Robert as a team in the new King of Fighters for two years, until he retired and brought in Yuri as a replacement. He remained on the sideline until 1999, when he rejoined the team as their fourth man. In 2000, Takuma welcomed King into the team, knowing that she and Ryo have a "special something" together. He couldn't use the Garcia fortune to rebuild with, as a world financial crisis had virtually wiped it out. He entered the team into the 2001 tournament to win the prize money. At the end of King of Fighters 2003, he is apparently attacked by an unseen assailant. He tries to tell what happened to him, but passes out before he can. It was rumored that his assailant may either be Yamazaki or Eiji Kisaragi, however, according to the official KOF XI story, it is stated that Takuma collapsed due to malnutrition, liver problems, and other health issues. He uses his "weak state" as an excuse to once again enforce his wishes for a grandchild, requesting that King enter the tournament in his stead. He makes a healthy recovery to enter KOF XIII with Robert and Ryo. After the KOF XIII, Takuma announced plans to build a Large Kyokugen Gym in the Indian lands of Mexico after buying the land rights. He doesn't realize it is T. Hawk's land, and the Indian fears his land will be defaced. Character Select Screen Animation when highlighted Takuma has his left foot out and his right hand facing outward. After the announcer calls his name Takuma waves his arms clockwise and then counter-clockwise very quickly as the camera zooms. He then stomps his foot and says "Osu, Osu!" Special Moves Ko'ou Ken (Neutral) Takuma launches a short distance flying orange ball of energy at his opponent from his left hand. Mouko Burai Gan (Side) Takuma strikes a pose saying "I see you!" then does a hard right punch. If he hits, his opponent is flung away, whilst Takuma strikes another pose. Koho (Up) Takuma jumps into the air with a left uppercut similar to the Shoryuken. Shouran Kyaku (Down) Takuma runs at his opponent. If he hits, he rapidly knee kicks the opponents face before knocking him/her away with a sidekick, complete with the heavy blow sfx from Art of Fighting. Kishin Geki (Hyper Smash) Takuma poses with his left fist facing the ground and says the attack's name, then a hard left punch. If he hits, he follows with a knee bending right punch, then finishes with a hard left lunging punch that knocks the opponent away. Ryuko Ranbu (Final Smash) Takuma readies himself with "Kyokugen-ryu Secret Move!" then dashes to his opponent. If he hits, he bashes his opponent with an 11-hit combo, then leaps back and says "The final BLOW"! then launches a large chi ball at his opponent. Victory Animations #Takuma poses and smiles with pride, stating, "You're still just a beginner!" #Takuma poses and smiles, stating, "I'm not gonna' retire yet!" #Takuma performs a small kata and ends in a defensive stance saying "That's Kyokugen-ryu spirit!" On-Screen Appearance Takuma roll jumps down and strikes a defensive pose saying "Come and attack me!" Trivia *Takuma's default rival is a Mexican Indian named T. Hawk. *Takuma Sakazaki shares his English voice actor with Duo Lon, Super Arrow and Zoda. *Takuma Sakazaki shares his French voice actor with Isaac Washington. *Takuma Sakazaki shares his German voice actor with Thouzer, Toshiie Maeda, Takeda Takahashi and Roy Hess. *Takuma Sakazaki shares his Arabic voice actor with Squirtle, Issun, Regigigas, Kudgel, Eddy Gordo, K9999, Kokuja. Hatchan, Iori Yagami, Gorilla Grodd, Cao Cao, Second Hokage and Bentham. Category:Art of Fighting characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters